


[友卯]孩子的爹怎能最後一個才知道！

by tachibanaREI



Series: 河神 [1]
Category: ABO - Fandom, 河神 | Tientsin Mystic (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: alpha!郭得友 X omega!丁卯丁卯懷孕了，他身邊的人都一一發現這個事實，以為他的alpha才是最後一個知道這個好消息的人...※注意：孕期play有!!!





	[友卯]孩子的爹怎能最後一個才知道！

1.

丁卯猜想，自己應該是懷孕了。

他雖然是個法醫，但基礎的醫學常識還是有的。綜合上個星期以來的各種症狀：容易疲倦、嗜睡、沒有食慾、噁心想吐──這很明顯是懷孕的跡象，他想他改天得找個時間去產科作個詳細的檢查。

一想到他曾因為受到信息素的影響，和他的alpha毫無節制、過於放縱地滾床，弄得到處充斥著不明液體的荒誕畫面，丁卯連忙甩甩頭，彎下身在洗手台洗了把臉，試圖降下臉頰熱燙的溫度。

更何況他的alpha向來不曾作過任何保護措施，如今發展成這局面，也算是預料中的事。

只不過，丁卯還沒有做好心理準備面對這件事。

他洗完臉後重新抬起頭，端詳著自己在鏡中的倒影。可能因為懷孕的關係，他的臉頰看起來圓潤了不少。

他摸摸自己的臉，不曉得郭得友是否也注意到了？

算起來他有好幾天沒見到他的alpha了。

自從魔古道一案結束以後，他搬回丁家、全心投入經營漕運商會，幾乎很少有時間能回龍王廟去看看郭得友。

儘管他和郭得友已經是一對結合的AO伴侶，但兩人並沒有住在一起、也沒有黏糊糊的每天膩在一起。他們就像事前說好了一般、極有默契地，各自忙著各自的事。只有偶爾見面一次的時候，才能從彼此相擁的力道和互相交融在一起的信息素感受到對方確實渴求著自己。

丁卯向來不是會主動去找郭得友的人。相反地，郭得友才是主動的那個人，好幾次從他的書房天窗翻身進來，帶著他慣有的痞笑，問他有沒有想他？

每次丁卯總是會嘴硬和他對槓，但最終兩人還是會滾到床單上去，用盡渾身的力氣試圖把對方揉進自己的身體裡。

丁卯回到他的臥房躺到床上。

他想念他的alpha。想念他的擁抱。想念他的吻。

2.

丁卯這陣子都在積極洗白漕運商會的聲譽。

魚四哥在魔古道一案中受了重傷，在療養期間他的脾氣收斂許多，碼頭那邊的地盤恢復了一陣子的平靜。但丁卯不願再看見漕運的弟兄們成日跟人打打殺殺，在魔古道一事落幕後，他專心經營商會，用商會的名義做了不少捐款，也借用報社的力量請他們寫了不少篇報導。

上次肖蘭蘭特地為此對丁卯做了個專訪，今天她為了感謝丁卯那日特意撥出時間受訪，邀請他上聚華大飯店吃飯，算是謝謝他。

丁卯因為被公事耽誤了會兒，抵達飯店時肖蘭蘭已經點好了菜，整張桌子擺得滿滿當當，魚蝦肉皆有，相當豐盛。

基於禮貌，丁卯沒好意思說他沒胃口，閒聊的同時，他也意思意思動兩下筷子，但也不知道是不是因為聞多了魚味，過沒多久他便再也忍不住捂住嘴巴乾嘔。

此舉簡直嚇壞了肖蘭蘭，丁卯和她認識那麼久，還沒見她如此慌張過。

肖蘭蘭也不愧是大家閨秀，很快就鎮定了下來，問他這是怎麼了？

丁卯耳根紅透，一時也不知該從何解釋起才好。

說起來丁卯還未對任何人說過這事，就連郭得友也不知道這事。但因為肖蘭蘭也是omega，丁卯面對她時倒也不覺得難開口了。

肖蘭蘭維持一貫的優雅微笑，靜靜聽他說，聽完時臉上的驚訝只是短暫一閃而過，緊接著連道恭喜。

後來還招來服務員，把桌上那些味道重的料理全撤下去，點了幾道清淡的炒鮮蔬、滋補的湯品，另外將菜單遞給丁卯，讓他自己挑想吃的。

肖蘭蘭貼心的舉動讓丁卯感激一笑。

「郭得友還不知道這件事？」她問。

丁卯搖搖頭。

真要算起來的話，肖蘭蘭應該是第一個知道這事的人。

丁卯還沒準備好該如何向郭得友提起這事。這並不是誰的錯或是該由誰負責，他知道以郭得友的個性，他要是對他說了這事，他肯定是會堅持負責到底的。

丁卯就是不希望用責任這兩個字綁住他，在他們結合以前，他從未曾想過郭得友會選擇自己。他們倆的個性和生活背景都相差甚多，比起組成一個家庭安安分分地過日子，郭得友應該更喜歡追求自由自在、毫無拘束的日子。

肖蘭蘭見丁卯不願多說，聰明地沒再追問，轉而招呼他多吃點對身體好的料理。

3\. 

丁卯趁著商會的事忙得告一段落，上街買了些剛炸好的麻花，一路晃到龍王廟。

本以為這時間郭得友應該在廟裡，但進門後卻空蕩蕩的沒有半個人影。

原本他還期待著跟郭得友一起分享這包剛炸出爐的麻花，這下子倒是一點胃口也沒有了。

丁卯晃上二樓的房間，裡頭的擺設跟他之前離開時一樣，幾乎沒什麼改變。他搬回丁家時沒想把這些傢俱和行李帶回去，後來一忙起來把這事給全忘了，東西自然而然一直擺放在這裡。

丁卯以為屋裡好一段時間沒住人了，肯定積了不少灰，沒想到隨手一摸卻是乾乾淨淨，像是有人定期打掃。

嘴角忍不住上揚，丁卯放鬆身子躺倒在那張鋪有真絲軟被的雙人床上，床被上還殘留著淡淡的中藥材葯香和他的alpha身上草本植物的信息素氣味，誘人得令他忍不住將臉埋進被子裡深吸一大口氣，思念的情緒只增不減。

樓下忽地傳來聲響，丁卯驚坐起身，從窗台探頭出去一看，原來不是郭得友而是顧影。

只見顧影正站在中庭的大佛頭旁嚷嚷叫著郭二哥。

「別喊了，屋裡現在只有我一人。」丁卯靠在窗台上朝她揮揮手。

顧影一見到他，面露喜色，喊道丁大少爺好久不見了！

丁卯走下樓，把手裡那包還熱著的麻花塞進顧影懷裡。

「郭得友不在，這整包都給妳了。」他確實也好久沒見到顧影，見她氣色不錯，心情跟著愉悅起來。

顧影接過麻花也沒客氣，喀嗤喀嗤吃起來，才跟丁卯聊沒幾句，就見丁卯捂著腹部，像是疼得厲害。

「大少爺你怎麼了！？吃壞肚子了嗎！？是肚子痛嗎！？」

「沒事......我歇一會兒就好了。」丁卯這是突如其來感到腹痛，原因是什麼他大概心裡有數，連忙阻止顧影去翻箱倒櫃找腸胃藥。

顧影見丁卯疼得臉色發白，額頭上又全是虛汗，心裡有些急了，直嚷著要到街上去找大夫來給他看看。

丁卯趕緊擺手說不用，顧影見他堅持，又開始罵咧郭二哥到底是跑到哪裡去了。

丁卯待腹痛和緩了些，又有氣力和顧影說話，顧影才漸漸放下心來，不斷追問他真的不是吃壞了肚子？

丁卯堅持說不是。

顧影雖是個beta，但腦子精明得很，丁卯沒明說的事，她想了一會兒馬上轉了過來，俏臉上的神色從驚愕轉變為大喜，抓著丁卯的手不斷確認：「是真的嗎？真的嗎？」

丁卯心想怎麼這妮子比自己還開心，一看見她的笑顏也忍不住跟著笑了出來。

兩人又閒聊了會兒，還是沒等到郭得友的人影，這下子顧影是真的生氣了，直說改天要好好說說郭二哥，叫他多惦顧著丁卯。

老實說丁卯也沒生氣，只是都特地到龍王廟來了卻沒能見到郭得友，確實內心有些失落。

在他離去前，顧影風風火火地衝出廟門，一會兒又風風火火地衝進來，拿了個軟布縫製而成的小袋子給他。那袋子不大，就一個掌心大小，打開一看才發現裡面塞了幾根枯草和一張符。

顧影說這是她向她娘討來的，安產用的。

儘管丁卯向來不信這些怪力亂神，卻還是滿懷感恩說了句謝謝。

4.

丁卯帶著魚四去了趟警局。

津門警局還是老樣子，五、六個人在屋裡不知在瞎忙什麼事，丁卯走進門時眾人和顏悅色地向他打招呼，但一看見跟在丁卯身後的魚四，紛紛嚇得趕緊回去各做各的事。

走進付隊長的辦公室，他正坐在他的沙發椅上準備品嚐葡萄酒，一見到丁卯又喚了蝦摸海趕緊再去倒一杯給丁大少爺。

丁卯婉拒了紅酒，付隊長想了想又說：「不然要來杯咖啡嗎？前兩天洋人送的，那味道我還真嘛喝不習慣！」

丁卯又笑著拒絕，最後蝦摸海只好端了杯白開水給他。

丁卯這次來是想討論一些商會地盤的事，避免不同幫派之間爭奪地盤發生流血事件，付隊長聽懂以後拍著胸脯保證會把這事辦好，事情很快就敲定了。

蝦摸海這時又端了盤招待客人的蜜餞進來，說是從誰誰誰那裡拿來的，付隊長吃了一口就吐出來嫌酸，說這怎能招待客人，叫蝦摸海趕緊把東西撤下去。

丁卯看了一眼後有些嘴饞，討了幾顆來吃，酸澀的味道倒是很合他的胃口，看得付隊長和蝦摸海在一旁都覺得腮幫子發酸起來。

「啊對了，郭得友那小子前幾天嘛有來找我，」正事談完，付隊長忽然想起這事。「他要我把你那個津門警探的職位給收回來。」

丁卯正嚼著嘴裡的蜜餞，一聽這話便愣住了。

「為什麼？」他問。

「郭得友說這工作難免危險的嘛。」付隊長撇撇嘴。「我想了一下，確實危險。所以就勞煩丁大少爺將警探證還給我們，別再做這麼危險的事了嘛。」

丁卯一聽，雖不情願但也沒藉口可拒絕。

魔古道一案已經告一段落，他再佔著這個警探的身份也沒太大意義。何況接下來幾個月裡他也不可能東奔西跑四處協助查案，索性乖乖交出警探證。

付隊長見丁卯配合，笑得十分滿意，又叫蝦摸海將那盤蜜餞全都打包起來。

「丁大少爺要是喜歡吃的話，就全帶回去慢慢吃好了。」付隊長還補了一句，說他們警局裡的人沒人能吃酸。

丁卯順著他的意收下，臨走前付隊長湊在他耳旁，用只有兩人聽得見的聲音說：「我家夫人懷我那寶貝兒子時也嘛愛吃酸。丁大少爺可要好好照顧好身子吶。」

付隊長說完後還拍了拍他的肩，像是在給他加油打氣。

以往丁卯只見過付隊長推拖拉、沒個正經的模樣，這次他如此正經的口吻倒嚇了他一跳，丁卯的臉龐蹭地一下子燒紅起來，直到走出警局都沒敢讓身旁的魚四發現。

5.

丁卯在睡夢中迷迷糊糊醒來，發現自己落入一個溫暖的懷抱，鼻間繚繞著一股藥材與草木植物混合的特殊清香，久違的安全感讓他不禁滿足地輕嘆。

背後突然傳來一句：「抱歉，吵醒你了？」

他的alpha正從他的身後環抱住他，手臂繞過他的腰間，將他往內摟得更緊，丁卯忍不住動了動想調整成一個更舒服的姿勢，察覺到他欲退開，連忙捉住他的手臂說：「別走......！」

兩人此時的姿勢就像兩支勺子般緊密貼在一起，郭得友的低笑聲在丁卯的耳畔響起，他被他呼出的溫熱氣息弄得又麻又癢，同時也為自己剛剛那有點像撒嬌的口吻弄得有些羞赧。

「我的丁大少爺有沒有想我？」郭得友見他害羞，刻意賊兮兮地問他。

他一邊說，一手不安分地從丁卯腰間的睡衣下擺探入，仔細摩娑他腰肚處柔嫩的肌膚，掌心的薄繭引起丁卯一陣顫慄，慌忙想阻止他，他卻湊在他的耳朵旁輕咬舔弄，試圖點火。

「你是不是又偷偷翻窗進來？」丁卯按住他不安分的手，極力忍耐耳朵處的溼癢。

他知道郭得友不喜歡直接和魚四打照面，所以總是喜歡從書房的天窗翻進來，再偷偷溜進他的臥房。

郭得友嗯了一聲當作回答。睡衣下的那隻大手已滑至丁卯的胸前敏感處，輕揉捻捏，丁卯瞬間軟了身子，沒等他輕哼出聲，郭得友已湊上臉封住他的唇，將他的反抗和不滿全吞入肚裡，用舌尖頂開他的雙唇，溫柔又強勢地吻他。

丁卯因為這人身上的信息素氣味，渾身上下逐漸火熱起來，待郭得友暫時退開，他強迫自己維持一絲清醒，忍住想要馬上撲進這人懷裡的衝動，阻止郭得友更進一步的舉動。

「等等……我有話想對你說……」

郭得友躺在他身後抱著他，丁卯沒能看清楚他的表情，只聽他說：「你說，我在聽。」

四周一下子沉默下來，丁卯張了張口不知道接下來該如何開口，那人的手又再次等不及地將他摟住。

「郭得友，我──」

丁卯才鼓起勇氣，郭得友卻突然打斷他。

「你是想跟我說，你的肚子裡懷了我的崽子是嗎？」

「你怎麼知道！？」

丁卯大吃一驚， 一扭過頭郭得友的臉龐便在他面前，兩人之間僅距不到一根指頭的距離，郭得友沒道理不吃送上的美食，眼角帶笑地重重親了他的唇一下。

「你的alpha我可是超凡絕倫的人中龍鳳，這怎麼可能瞞得了我！」

丁卯想了一會兒還是不明白他究竟是如何發現的，直到郭得友將他上週以來出現的那些症狀全都說了一遍，他才知道原來對方早察覺到他身體不適，才會猜個正著。

這事說出口後丁卯心中落下了一個大石，但接踵而至的是另外一個新的問題：他不希望用這個孩子來綁住郭得友。正當他猶豫著該如何開口說清楚這事時，郭得友又說了：「我知道你在顧忌什麼。無論如何我都希望你明白，我不是因為你是omega或是alpha才會選擇跟你在一起，懂嗎？」

丁卯眨了眨眼，迅速將頭埋進被子裡不想讓他看見他濕潤的眼眶。

「我知道你身為一個omega，一直都在逞強。」郭得友的聲音繼續從身後傳來。

「但我希望你在我身邊的時候不要逞強，你可以依賴我、只能依賴我。因為我是你的alpha。」

丁卯的臉龐被郭得友強扳過來，他用拇指抹去他臉上濕潤的痕跡，伸出舌輕柔地舔去那鹹澀的液體，然後覆在他的唇上，吮吻那片美味的唇瓣。

剛才一度熄滅的火苗再次被點燃，丁卯身上鬆垮的睡衣輕輕一解就開了，下身唯一的貼身衣物已明顯看得出慾望的痕跡，郭得友在他身後窸窸窣窣也脫光了衣服，丁卯感覺到那人緊貼在他的臀縫處磨蹭的火熱硬物，一想到接下來可能發生的種種，他忍不住有些擔心。

郭得友自他身後向前探手、伸入內褲當中握住了丁卯的昂揚，揉弄的同時亦在他的脖頸處落下啄吻，那裡的腺體正散發出他的omega香甜的氣味，是青柚的味道。

「你……你等會兒輕點……」丁卯的臉龐和耳根已經紅成一片，郭得友覺得這幅景象特別可愛、特別誘人，幾乎無法耐著性子繼續挑逗他。

「我會小心不傷著你們的。」他覆在他耳邊輕聲說。

郭得友滿意地聽見丁卯在他的套弄下開始發出難耐的呻吟。

他一手時輕時重地玩弄著omega的硬挺，一邊在他身後按著節奏挺動腰部、用熱燙的昂揚磨蹭那人的後臀，沒多久便感覺到那裡逐漸變得濕潤，滲出的液體沾濕了丁卯的內褲。

郭得友收回手，用親吻安撫在他懷裡因為慾望沒獲得抒解而感到不滿的omega，伸手扯去丁卯身上最後那條礙眼的布料。

兩指順著臀縫間的熱液探入那個美妙的穴口，丁卯的聲音瞬間變了個調，郭得友心想這人的一切全是他的，他的。

小穴裡足夠濕潤、火燙，郭得友用兩指稍稍擴張了下便覺得差不多了，這對於他的忍耐能力來說差不多也到底線了。

手指退出時這磨人的omega仍將他咬得死緊、挽留他不讓他離去，郭得友將濕漉漉的手指伸至丁卯面前，他馬上乖巧地含入口中，溫順的模樣讓郭得友再也沒心思等待，迫不及待就等著挺入他的身子裡。

「乖，再把腿張開點。」他湊在他的耳畔道。

丁卯吮吸他的手指，喘息著。

郭得友一手架住丁卯抬高的大腿，從後方對準穴口緩緩操了進去。

「哈啊……」

丁卯按住郭得友的手，他知道丁卯在顧忌什麼，所以他放輕了力道，沒像以往那樣像匹脫韁的野馬不受控制，反而用折磨人的速度輕進重退，連根沒入後劃著圈兒摩蹭頂弄，弄得丁卯後來的聲音都哽咽著，夾雜絲絲求饒。

「我的。」郭得友啃咬他的頸側，在那處留下一塊泛紅的濕潤痕跡。

丁卯只能低喘著，話都說不上來。

後來郭得友發現這姿勢雖然不折騰肚子，但實在累人，於是摟著丁卯翻了個身，形成他在下、丁卯在上的姿勢。

丁卯一雙大眼此時濕漉漉的，白玉般的肌膚染上一層緋紅，郭得友舔了舔唇，示意他坐上去自己動，這樣也方便控制力道。

丁卯一開始羞得沒敢直視郭得友，下身仍精神得翹起、抵著還沒有顯懷的小腹，經郭得友軟聲勸說，丁卯這才扶著他的alpha的性器小心翼翼坐上去。

硬物的熱度讓他雙腿直打顫，但身體的本能卻無法抵抗結合的吸引力，他深吸口氣緩慢將那物事吞入體內，途中一度難受得停下，抬眼卻見郭得友眼中寫滿擔憂，雙掌貼在他的腰側，也沒使力強迫他，只是適時地摩娑他的肌膚，給予他無聲的鼓勵。

等到丁卯完全坐到底，他向後一傾，扶住alpha的大腿開始控制自己抬起、落下的力度，同時朝郭得友勾起一抹笑，卻被那人低吼著用力揉捏他的乳首當作警告。

「嗯啊…….」

丁卯逐漸失了力氣，郭得友便扶著他由下向上開始使力頂入他的深處。

「輕……輕點……」丁卯推了推他的肩膀。

郭得友不滿地啃咬幾下他的唇瓣。

當某次磨蹭過丁卯體內那處敏感時，他呻吟著洩了出來，白濁濺得兩人腹上都是。

「這次我就饒過你了。」郭得友伸手將他托起，退出他的體內，抓過他的手放在他的硬挺上套弄，直到他也發洩出來。

兩人平躺回床上，暫時都不想去管床被上的一片凌亂，面對面相靠著。

此時郭得友伸出手指了指丁卯的肚子，瞪著那處像是在對它說話：「接下來你最好給我乖一點，不許搗蛋！」

丁卯體力幾乎耗盡，見到郭得友這副孩子氣的模樣還是忍不住笑了。

郭得友抬眼一見他的omega笑得眼睛彎彎，露出可愛的兔牙，也跟著笑了。

「你說是男孩好？還是女孩好？」丁卯問。

「一男一女正好湊一個“好”字啊！」

「少來！你還想要我幫你生一男一女啊！？」

末了是兩人不約而同的低笑聲。

END


End file.
